creatures_of_the_worldfandomcom-20200213-history
Feral Pig
The feral pig (from Latin fera, "a wild beast") is a pig (Sus scrofa) living in the wild, but which has descended from escaped domesticated individuals in both the Old and New Worlds. Razorback '''and '''wild hog are American colloquialisms, loosely applied to any type of feral domestic pig, wild boar, or hybrid in North America; pure wild boar are sometimes called "Russian boar" or "Russian razorbacks". The term "razorback" has also appeared in Australia, to describe feral pigs there. Definition A feral pig is a domestic pig that has escaped or been released into the wild, and is living more or less as a wild animal, or one that is descended from such animals. Zoologists generally exclude from the feral category animals that, although captive, were genuinely wild before they escaped. Accordingly, Eurasian wild boar, released or escaped into habitats where they are not native, such as in North America, are not generally considered feral, although they may interbreed with feral pigs. Likewise, reintroduced wild boars in Western Europe are also not considered feral, despite the fact that they were raised in captivity prior to their release. Range Feral swine are not native to the Americas. They were first brought to the United States in the 1500s by early explorers and settlers as a source of food. Free-range livestock management practices and escapes from enclosures led to the first establishment of feral swine populations within the United States. In the 1900s, the Eurasian or Russian wild boar was introduced into parts of the United States for the purpose of sport hunting. Today, feral swine are a combination of escaped domestic pigs, Eurasian wild boars, and hybrids of the two. Feeding Habits Opportunistic in their food habits. Their feeding behavior is one of the main reasons why this species has been so successful in establishing new populations in areas previously without feral hogs. The year-round diet of feral hogs is composed primarily of plants with smaller amounts of algae, fungi, animals, and other material (Fig. 1). Their diet depends on food availability. The types of food available in a particular location during a season typically determines the bulk of their diet. Feral hogs tend to maximize their intake of a preferred food resource when it is encountered. These factors can result in abrupt and radical changes in diet as new foods become seasonally available or encountered. The feral hog’s digestive system is essentially identical to its domestic counterpart. The stomach is a simple, non-ruminating, two-chambered structure with a small blind pouch. The stomach capacity of an adult feral hog is about 5 to 8 quarts. These animals will eat daily about 3-5% of their total body weight. Most studies find no differences in feral hog diets with respect to gender or age, though sometimes local hog populations vary in their diets. Some studies report differences in diet for younger hogs. Several studies report a greater proportion of animal material in the stomachs of young feral hogs compared to adults. Younger hogs may also eat a greater overall diversity of foods. This dietary diversity was suggested as an advantage for these young and inexperienced animals, which were still learning to cope with fluctuations in food availability in the local area. Category:Mammals Category:Omnivores Category:Pigs Category:Scavengers Category:North American Animals Category:South American Animals Category:European Animals Category:Australian Animals Category:Phineas and Ferb Animals